Hidden Ziggurat
The Hidden Ziggurat is the second map quest in game. (This page is still under construction and any contributions will be very much appreciated) There are two quest named The Hidden Ziggurat that go in parallel. None of them have Part number. See also the Sundial Quests Once the map is done, it opens the LT Quest Entrancing Song Part 1: Challenge: Challenge Text... * Upgrade to a Tier 4 Orange Grove for wood. * Keep the signal fire strong - chop 25 trees. Reward: Reward Text... * Map Piece Part 2: Challenge: Challenge Text... * Explore the smoke in the distance Reward: Reward Text... * 200 Coins. Part 3: Challenge: Challenge Text... * Challenge a Pirate to ask him about the map Reward: Reward Text... * 250 Coins. Part 4: The_hidden_ziggurat.jpg Challenge: Challenge Text... * Upgrade to a Tier 4 Orange Grove for wood (0/3) * Keep the signal fire strong - chop 25 trees (0/25) Reward: Reward Text... * Map piece Question: : This appears to be a duplicate of Part 1? : - yes, it might be, but it's after Challange a Pirate and before the Part 5 witch one I haven't seen. I have already accompished challenge 5 befor I saw it. Part 5: Screenshot_2014-01-03-00-01-03_1.jpg Challenge: Challenge Text... * * Reward: Reward Text... * 200 Coins. Part 6: Screenshot_2014-01-03-00-01-22_1.jpg Challenge: Challenge Text... * Build Captain Phillip's Frigate to carry back the treasure! * Send Phillip's Frigate on a Short Journey! Reward: Reward Text... * 5000 Coins. Remark: The quest splits into 2 Hidden Ziggurat quests: # I'll follow the footprints toward that building in the distance # I'll follow these footprints toward this monument on the map! The Hidden Ziggurat: 1.1 Screenshot_2014-01-03-14-17-57_1.jpg Challenge: Challenge Text... * Follow the path on the map Reward: Reward Text... * Map Piece The Hidden Ziggurat: 1.2 Screenshot_2014-01-08-17-38-03.png Challenge: Keep the pirates at bay until you can enter the ziggurat. * Get Robert's Galleon. * Upgrade your Galleon to Tier 2. * Defeat 4 pirate ships! Reward: Reward Text... *1,700 Coins. The Hidden Ziggurat: 2.1 Screenshot_2014-01-03-14-18-33_1.jpg Challenge: I'll follow the footprints toward taht building in the distance! * Follow the footprints to the distant monument on the map (where the sun dial is) * Get a Barrel Maker to carry supplies on your adventure. Reward: Reward Text... * Map Piece The Hidden Ziggurat: 2.2 Challenge: Challenge Text... * Reward: Reward Text... * Part ?: Challenge: Challenge Text... * Build 3 Stone Walls for defense! * Get a Water Mill for water on the Voyage! * Collect from the Water Mill. Reward: Reward Text... * 1,500 Coins. Scour the Ziggurat Challenge: Challenge Text... * Get two Wood Lanterns to help search. * Get Van Acker's house. Reward: Reward Text... * Map Piece The Hidden Ziggurat - WatchLizard WatchLizard.jpg Challenge: Challenge Text... * Follow the map from the Ziggurat (Where the tower is) * Get a monitor lizard to help monitor your progress Reward: Reward Text... * 200 Coins * Unlocks map segment "Shadow Corner" if this is your first Monitor Lizard. Defend Yourself Challenge: Challenge Text... * Chop down 25 trees for shelter * Defeat 5 pirate ships Reward: Reward Text... * 1,500 Coins. Distract the Pirates Challenge: Distract the pirates and reach the top of the tower! * Search mermaids 3 times (either coin or ruby spins) * Collect from Apple Orchard 3 times Reward: Reward Text... * Map piece. See what awaits Challenge: Challenge Text... * Buy 2 bluebirds * Expand 2 times Reward: Reward Text... * 3000 Coins. Let's see what we can find in the foundation Challenge: Challenge Text... * Buy 2 Rustic Street Lamps * Expand 2 times * Collect 3 times from the Brick Maker Reward: Reward Text... * House Home Sweet Home Category:Quests